The Guardians rise again
by Crazycat726
Summary: this is a Rise Of The Guardians fanfiction full of advancers with Jack Frost and Jamie to finding out they are related and making Jamie's mother believe we get to meet Nightlight and Kathrine and end with a sentimental moment all this stuff happens 1 month after the movie by DreamWorks Rise of The Guardians I do not own Rise Of the Guardians, or any characters in it except Angie.


**So it took me awhile to get the courage to write a story on the computer and to share it so this is how it turn out and of course I Don't own Rise of the guardians P.S this might be a spoiler alert but I know in the Guardians of childhood books Nightlight and Jack are the same person but in the movie it does not seem this way so** **in my fanfic Nightlight and Jack are different people ok? got it? Good!**

Jack Frost Just got the title of The Guardian of Fun a Month ago and him and the other guardians had a lot of cleaning up to do in the tooth palace, but then Tooth noticed something odd one believer she has no teeth for at all only one.

"Hey Tooth! What's with the frown that's not like you to be sad." Jack Frost asked while leaning on his staff with slight frown.

"Oh it just I remember why I only have one tooth for this girl" Tooth Responded

"She only had one Tooth in her whole mouth?" Jack Laughed

"No... Is that her Family took her teeth and this was only one I could save" Tooth shoulders dropped.

"Sorry to hear that Tooth maybe I can find her I was going to see Jamie anyway" Jack said with a smile

"go see Jamie, Jack but I don't think you find her there she did not live there anyway and I heard she has died quiet recently" Tooth looked at Jack in the eye "but I think she is still around I can feel it"

"Nah" Jack said "I think your detecting me I died before I was Jack Frost you know"

"well it's not a big deal, go on, Jamie will Love to see you Jack" Toothiana said as walked away and told her fairies what to do

"Take me Home!" Jack Called to wind as It took him to Burgess

As he flew through Burgess, he heard all the children saying "oh look its Jack Frost" or "Its Jack" or something along those lines

As he arrived at Jamie's house, Jamie's Face lit up like a lightbulb when he saw Jack at his window.

"Hey Kiddo, what are you up too?" Jack Smiled

"nothing much some poor kid died a few days ago just giving a few respects" Jamie Answered.

"hey! Wait a minute that's the girl that's tooth does not have any teeth for!" Jack Exclaimed

"Her? Why Does she not have baby teeth for the tooth fairy? Did she not believe?" Jamie asked with a sad tone

"Oh she believed all right" The Winter Spirit Nodded "sometimes I thought she was staring at me but see did not say anything so she was probably looking at something else"

"So..." Jamie looked to the side "what happed to her teeth?"

"Someone took them" Jack stood up and looked out the window

"but What does this have to do with the fun we could be having Kiddo!" Jack said with a smiling Face and wide eyes "it's a Snow day!"

"I guess you're right, still feel sad about that poor girl but I should not let that get me down!" Jamie said as he rushes to get his winter stuff on

"Jamie Bennett! Where do think you're going? Sophie was looking for you!" his Mother Yelled

"I was going outside to play I could bring Sophie with me if you want me to" Jamie Shrugged

Sophie Ran down the stairs as the blond messy hair waved around "Jack-Jack" she said in a high pitch tone to Jack Frost

"oh and play with this um.. Jack Frost Person she been talking about it all day" she said as she went upstairs "oh, and do not get in any trouble mister!" his mother said and she went up the stairs

"What is up with Your Mother today?" Jack said with a surprised face

"long work Hours" Jamie shrugged

"Well Adults work to much maybe she should play a little more" Jack said with his head laying on his arms on his staff

"Don't throw a snowball on her she will think I did it!" Jamie begged

"I wouldn't even dream about it!" he said "if I even slept in the first place" Jack open the door "who is ready for some fun?"

Jamie and Sophie Ran out the door, and had a huge snowball fight with Jamies friends. everyone was covered in snow, and laughing and had a lot a fun in till it was interrupted by a certain Pooka, Bunnymond.

"all Right mates now I need-" he got cut off by Sophie "Bunny!" as she ran and hugged Bunny Tightly "how are you My little ankle biter?" He warmly hugged her back, and patted her on the head "so now as I was saying we found someone near the woods never seen her before Mate and she charming the pants off everyone! And seem to know every little thing in the whole Bloody world!" Bunnymond look side to side and leaned towards Jack and whispered in the young guardian's ear "she even knows how I came the Easter bunny, but now" he leaned up and stomped his foot and one of his holes opened "here's the winged know it all" as he pointed to a glowing figure as the light faded he saw a girl with golden hair in a bun with hair covering one eye she wore a white semi-long sleeved dress with an odd symbol on it her eyes were like black holes and had purple eye rings and they were kind of deep and a round childish face and she had bird like wings.

"let me GO what did I do to you? also did I mention I love you fur so soft" she said to the yeti holding her as the 3rd one put a giant paper clip on her wings "really you think that will hold" she snickered

Then the Yeti stared sulk, her eyes widen "Oh no! It has beautiful craftmanship It probably took a while to make but I don't think it will hold! Sorry if I offended you" she stammered

The yeti seemed happy at that comment

Then North Arrived "Sorry I was late so vhat have I missed?" he began and he Looked at the Girl "Vhat she doing with clipped wings she the Guardian Angel! Been on the nice list for as long as she been around! So, I wish to know why she is here!" North demanded.

"Wait hold up she just gives me a bad feeling she keeps complimenting everyone and I am E. Aster Bunnymond and this little girl is giving me the creeps, Mate" Bunnymond stated

Jamie, Sophie, Jack and Jamie's friends laughed

"so, I think the girl need to be properly introduced to you this is... Vhat do you liked to be called you have too many names for one person" North Exclaimed

"I liked to be Called Angie kinda like Angel but with an ie" Angie Said nicely

So North Continued "So everyone this is-" Then Jack interrupted

"you know the kids might not able to see her." Jack said shaking his head slightly

"Oh I can see her alright she looks awesome and cool like the Easter Bunny" Jamie said with a grin

"so, shouldn't we all do something right now like something to attend to i.e. please let me go" Angie she tilted her head to her arms that were firmly griped by the yetis

Then they let her go "thank you now, is there something you need of me?" Angie said then she looked at Jamie "My, your spitting image of her"

"who?" Jack asked

"Your sister" Angie responded

The Young winter spirit was stunned "Wait, how did you know I had a sister?"

"I am the Guardian Angel not as a guardian as of you but that's just my name, when I met a person I automaticity know everything about them" she gave a soft smile

"Ok then, say something about the kangaroo" Jack said with a few laughs in between

"Ok, Okay um let me see The Bunny-roo got chased by a gray hound around a child bedroom" she said with her eyes closed and her fingers on her head

"Crickey! How does she know that?" Bunnymond muttered

"so, I be off now bye!" Angie disappeared in a cloud of dust

"well that was something I guess" Jack chimed in

"Um what was she going on about a sister since when did you have a sister? Please tell me" Jamie pleaded

"well before I was Jack Frost, I had a sister who kind of looked like you but it's probably means nothing" Jack Shrugged

"well maybe I will find out I have a project soon maybe we are! it would be cool" Jamie said as his mother called him in

"bye-bye bunny!" Sophie babbled

The next day after he heard what Angie said he was instantly interested to do it right away or at least find out who Jack sister was, so he looked at his family tree to at least get his project done his mother gave him some old documents then he stumbled a girl who looked like him _could this be Jack's sister? Jamie thought_ then Jack came in "whatcha up to Kiddo?" Jack called

"oh this? It's just homework is this your sister by any chance Jack?" Jamie pointed at the photograph

"Yes, that's her alright what's her name?" Jack asked

"Her name is, wait shouldn't you already know her name?" Jamie tilted his head and had a confused face

"as sad as it sounds, I don't remember her name" Jack told him

"oh, it's hard to read it but it says Emily or Emma or Ellie I don't know it's something that starts with E Overland is Overland your old last name?" Jamie asked The spirit of winter

"yep that's my last name all right but let me see that photo" Jack asked as he grabbed the photo

He squinted at the faded text

"Emma" he said as he handed him the photo "I think it says Emma"

"Oh! so then this must be you! you don't look that different but your eye and hair color changed and you still look 14" Jamie said as he held up a photo of Jack

"well at least I know she had a good life" Jack said to Jamie "I shouldn't get all sad about it she died centuries ago"

Jamie gave a big grin "you know what this means?"

"you found my sister's photos" Jack had a dullish expression

"No! That means you my great-great a lot more greats uncle I am to lazy to do the math to figure how many greats it should be" Jamie said

"So, Doll-Face was on to something" Jack chuckled

"Doll-face?" Jamie replied "who's doll-face?"

"Angie but Doll-face suits her much better" Jack Laughed

"Oh I guess she does kinda does look like a doll" Jamie said with a soft smile "but Jack I was expecting you to react positively to my discovery" Jamie Blurted

"well Kiddo, I am happy and I guess I know why I did not have my memories" Jack leaned on his staff

"why?" Jamie Asked

"because if I remembered my sister and found out she can't see me it will be very heartbreaking Kiddo" Jack explained

"that makes sense I would be too if my sister could not see me" Jamie said with a sad expression "but that in the past I got my work done so now I can play! Maybe I should do my work with you more often, since you're the guardian of fun, you make things well, Fun!" Jamie giggled

And then they went outside to see Sophie playing with the Easter Bunny and their loving mother watching them then Jamie Froze _can His mom see the Easter Bunny? He heard of some adults believing in him_

"Mom what are you looking at?" Jamie asked

"Sophie and not trying to freak out about this err... Big Bunny thing I think is playing with her" Jamie's mom looked at him "I am I dreaming or did I just lose it?"

"Nope! that's the Easter Bunny" Jamie Chuckled

"what? Really? I thought the Easter bunny was smaller." His mom looked at him still doubting that she was actually awake

"Mom do you believe in the Easter bunny?" Jamie smiled

"sure, I can't explain the baskets of goodies, can I?" his mother laughed

"Jack" Jamie whispered "she saw the Easter bunny do you think we can get her to believe in you?"

Jack thought for a bit and then spoke "why not? You have records of my existence so why not and there are adult believers in the world but we don't protect them" Jack said with his staff on his shoulders

"why do you not protect the adult believers?" Jamie asked as he probably had an idea what the answer is going to be

"well most adults are capable to protect themselves" Jack said "so you want to try to make your mother believe?"

"not yet no use now maybe when we need to" Jamie tilted his head then a fast-little floating ball of light was heading right towards them then it turn into Angie "North needs help in the workshop well two things one the northern light thingy is broken because an elf broke it and some emergency too that well when I heard the word emergency well I came quickly as I can and now I have no idea what it is! Please do not get mad" Angie Begged

"okay then" Jack was about to leave "Jamie want to come with us I am sure it's not that bad we banished Pitch and if he got out, we got Doll-face here and what is better thing to defeat darkness then with light!" Jack said as Angie looked at Jack like that was the hundredth time someone said that she looks like a doll

"but wouldn't My mom worry about me?" Jamie asked

"well she saw the Easter bunny today so I think she will be expecting weird stuff today" Jack nugged Jamie so you coming

The Eight-year old looked at the winter spirit then at his home

"I am coming" Jamie called as Jack picked him up

"wait wouldn't poor Jamie get cold in the north pole?" Angie asked Jack

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that well let's get there quick" Jack looked at the Angel who does not look much older than him beside she was slightly taller and a bit muscular then her eyes widen and she grinned

"what about a race? I love having fun when I was alive, but wasn't allowed so I did not have much of it" Angie fluttered

"A race?" Jack felt a smile on his face then he looked at Jamie "well maybe later I am holding Jamie right now"

"Well that's ok I have an idea" she pulled out North's snow globe "he let me use it" And she made a portal

"Wow! This is Amazing!" Jamie yelled

Everyone was so busy to notice that Jamie has entered the place

Then they saw the yetis trying to figure out how to fix the northern light thingy as Angie called it

Then Angie fixed it in no seconds flat the yetis where surprised at Angie's Speed especially North

"wait hold up, where did that come from?" Jack asked Angie

"What do you mean?" Angie was confused

"How did you fix it so fast!?" Jack said pointing her staff at her

"Well, I don't know my memories when I was alive are well how to put this?" Angie mumbled

"gone?" Jack asked

"No, and yes there where corrupted like I only remember some stuff or half of it but I refused to let it bother me and Jack" Angie Spoke to the winter Spirit "your cold literally but warm figuratively!" Angie Smiled "we are also a lot alike if you do not mind me listing it?" Angie asked

"not at all I am curious you know to hear what you have to say" Jack sat Down on his staff we have the time, right Jamie?" Jack grinned as he looked at Jamie that had his mouth stuffed with cookies and gave a muffled yes

"So, we are both dead, we both have cold hands and enjoy the snow and love to have fun and a lot more stuff too but really that's all I really need to list" Angie said "we also need to see what the emergency was about!"

They went to see what it was it was an infestation of mice

"Mice? Really? You sent me to get them to catch mice?" Angie asked

"well if you have let me finish, I would have known" North chuckled

"where's the piped piper when you need him?" Jack Laughed

"well we have to do, but now watch this" She shouted a few weird words and then the mice disappeared "I wonder where they came from anyway, we are in the North pole after all" Angie Shrugged

"maybe mother Nature I don't know" Jamie looked at the tall girl who resembled a 12-year old girl then it clicked in his head

Jamie asked Angie "if you don't mind me asking, how did you die?"

She went deep in thought trying to think of an answer that was true but will not break the boy's heart "I was helping someone but I cause my own death I died with honor I stand by that well" Angie Looked at the young boy and then Jamie quickly responded "kind like Jack's?" Jamie said leaning his head on Angie's side "sure Like Jack's" She spoke and patted him on his head "then again I died twice and they gave me another chance I mean I bet if I died 8 times, they still will give me another chance, but it's time to get you home she whisked her hand an glowing circle appeared "it worked! now Jamie this will take you home and me and Jack will Race back to your house ok?" Angie put her hand on Jamie's Shoulder "I do not trust it" Jamie started to fret hiding behind Jack "Maybe Santa's Snow Globes will work" Jamie asked, Angie Nodded and closed the Portal she made. Jamie went through the portal but the snow globe went in his hands, when he went through so he held It gently and sat on the steps but Back at Santa's Grotto Jack and Angie had a race to see who will get there first it was close for most of the race but Jack won in the end

"I think your wings made me go faster on the wind I was riding" Jack Looked at Angie

"well good game" Angie Smiled and then asked "do only Guardians of childhood have centers?" she asked

"I don't know I don't see why not, so you have one too" Jack looked at her

"oh, ok then my center is Imagination" Angie said Boldly

"you write stories?" Jack asked

"used too but that does not matter what matters is..." Angie paused "I have no idea out of ideas what about you Jamie?"

Jamie looked at Jack and spoke "I am surprised that no other kids are talking to you right now Jack since now basically 97% of kids see you" Jamie Stared at Jack

Jack looked at Jamie then spoke "who gave you that information?"

then Jamie Pointed at Angie "Doll-Face did? well she really is a know-it-all not in a mean way though" Jack looked at Angie then at Jamie "I think it's time we say goodbye for now I have some stuff to do if you don't mind Angie?" Jack decided

"Don't worry I am used to being told to go away so goodbye!" Angie Turn into dust and disappeared again

"Now I have not been around your house much so can I go inside?" Jack asked Jamie

"of course, you're my uncle after all" Jamie Smiled

Jack almost forgot that Jamie was related through his sister,

It been awhile since Jack was free to explore his home then he wondered in the kitchen and spied a bottle reading _cooking oil_

And put his finger inside and tasted it Jack made a disgusted face "why something with cooking in the name taste so bitter" Jack gagged

"I thought the same thing!" Jamie giggled

Then his mom came down looked at him weird "you're talking to that Jack Frost guy, again are you?"

"yes! he right here!" Jamie pointed at Jack knowing her mother does not see him

"of course he is, and I have to go to work today now be good" Then his mother left

"Jackie Jack-Jack" Sophie Babbled as Jack gave her a hug

"hey Soph! Want to hear the awesome advancer I had?" Jamie asked excitedly

Sophie giggled

Jack listened to Jamie telling about the day he had

Then it got late and Jack left after they fell asleep and ran into the Sandman with Angie and oddly she seemed to understand when Sandy images flash quickly on top of his head and Jack not wanting to interrupt waited for them to stop talking or more like one talking and the other making pictures over their head.

"I can't believe at one time I was scared of you!" Angie Laughed

A question mark was on Sandy's head

"Oh, why? Because I was afraid that you will put me to sleep when I wanted to play" She smiled "but now I know I was just being silly"

The conversation went on for a while but then then Jack decided he waited long enough "hey Sandy!" Jack waved

Sandy waved back and then Angie said tilting her head "don't worry I was just going to leave soon"

"No wait! I did not ask for you to leave" Jack called but the Angel already disappeared

Sandy Shrugged and Jack Frost looked out "I don't know either"

Then Sandy signs out _she is forever sad but pretends otherwise_

"forever sad? I wonder why she seems so happy most of the time" Jack Frost looked at Sandy "you think I should follow her?"

Sandy Shrugged but then tugged Jack's jacket and signed out Tooth Palace

"Tooth Palace? Oh, Baby Tooth! She probably wants to join me" Jack quickly went to the tooth Palace and was warmly greeted by Baby Tooth "hey Baby tooth want to join me for old times' sake?" Jack asked his little fairy friend

Baby tooth nodded and they went off then when they spotted Angie

"stay out of sight I must know what she is doing" Jack whispered to Baby Tooth "besides she will not tell me anything and if she spots me, I don't think she be too happy about that" Jack Kept a distance but close enough to see what she was doing "a tooth box?" Jack was surprised she opened it and there was only one tooth then she put in 4 more "goodbye old friend" and she set it on the ground and made flowers grow around it

 _She knew that girl? Jack Thought_ Baby Tooth looked at Jack then Angie Flew off "maybe that's what's she sad about but then again Angie did not die recently so how could she Know her?" Jack Puzzled

Baby Tooth made some noises

"Maybe. but wouldn't Angie save the girl if she did?" Jack Answered

Baby Tooth Shrugged

"well, it's not really our business Baby Tooth we should go" Jack Flew off with Baby Tooth on his shoulder and went making it snowy and icy around Burgess and then the sun came up and soon did the children some pointing at their windows happy to see Jack Frost and so was he to see the kids.

He made the children laugh after a while he noticed a small glow it looked like a transparent cat that had that same symbol as Angie and then an owl too then they vanished "did you see that baby tooth?"

Baby tooth nodded then a kid tugged Jack's Jacket "Want to play with me?" the Small child asked

Then he had a snow ball fight with the early bird children for a few hours then the kids went back inside and he went to see Jamie

"Jack!" Jamie Called, Jamie was happy to see Jack again

"Hey Kiddo!" Jack called back then looked at Jamie's picture of his sledding Incident "your missing someone from that drawing" Jack Smirked

Jamie looked at the drawing then drew Jack in the picture

"perfect!" Jamie rejoiced then looked at Jack "Angie gave us some cookies when she dropped in because Sophie did get any! Who Knew she is good at cooking?"

"Surprising. she really is good at almost everything she really is a know it all" Jack grinned

Baby tooth made some noises trying to get Jack attention

"what is it Baby Tooth?" Jack asked the little fairy

Then they saw the Owl again

"come back here you old Owl!" They heard Angie yell in the distance

Jamie Quickly grabbed the Owl it oddly did not struggle much to get free

"aren't you a Cute little owl" Jamie marveled over the beautiful ghostly owl

"sorry kiddo but I think Doll-face might want her back" Jack paused "well if she finds the owl err... thing"

"pretty!" Sophie babbled

"how did you get here so fast Soph?" Jamie was shocked to see how his sister got in without anyone realizing it

"I bet in a few minutes everyone is going to be crowding in poor Jamie's bedroom at this rate" Jack Joked

Baby tooth nodded

"hey I am going to go before this room is going to be filled with lots of people, okay?" Jack said as he was backing up towards the window

"hey has anyone seen an owl somewhere" Angie chimed in as she appeared in the window scaring Jack

 _Called it_ Jack Frost thought

As Jack was about to leave Jamie tugged his jacket

"can I come with you?" Jamie Pleaded

"Sure Kiddo, why not?" Jack answered

So, the ventured off near the forest it seemed that a lot of things happen here

"So... do all the magic fairytale people exist?" Jamie asked The Guardian of Fun

"No, then this world be a whole new level of crazy if they did" Jack Smirked

"does the Grim Reaper exist?" Jamie asked Jack

"yep, Nice guy though likes morbid things but either he's a good guy" Jack looked at Jamie "and talks a lot too"

"Really?" Jamie Tilted his head "can I meet him?"

"No, he is always busy rarely he has the whole week off" Jack said while putting his staff on his shoulder

"What about Mother Nature?" Jamie asked

"She now wears more colorful clothing" Jack chuckled

"I meant if she exists but after what you said I guess she does" Jamie Shrugged "still can't believe it that we are related Jack!"

"I know now you can say I am your _LEGAL_ guardian get it? Because I am a guardian?" Jack Joked

"Your always so funny Jack! I wonder if Angie ever caught that owl?" Jamie Smiled

"Nope Angie hasn't because there she is" Jack pointed at the Owl

"it's fast isn't it?" Jamie added "how did you know it was a she?"

"because I know." Jack responded then they heard a crash and a distant "ow"

Then Angie tumbled out of the bushes with her halo stuck around her neck

"Why did you listen to her all the time but not me?!" Angie Scolded the owl

"who?" Jack Blurted out

"a girl long story short I got taken out trying to save someone then we both got shattered" Angie told them

"what?" Jamie and Jack said in unison

"I told you long story" Angie snapped

"sorry that was uncalled for" Angie Confessed

"No worries I understand you don't want to talk about it" Jamie broke the awkward silence

"Thank you, Jamie, we need more people like you in the world" Angie assured him

"before I go take this anytime you guys need me press this gem and I will come as soon as I can" Angie gave them both and silver circle that had a gemstone in it then she flew up then was about to go left then stopped and looked around "someone's in trouble" she whispered to herself and headed towards Jamie's house

"um Jack she just said someone is in trouble and going towards my house is that a bad sign?" Jamie whimpered

"sounds like one, come on Baby tooth!" Jack said and then picked up Jamie

They saw what looked like Sophie getting dragged by an unknown person then bam the man got hit in the head by Angie's Halo and ran away getting zapped repeatedly but Sophie was quickly hugged by her mother who basically flew out the door

"welp that was fast" Jack mumbled and he put Jamie down on the ground and walked with Jamie towards his home

"Mom! Did you see that! Angie Took out the bad guy!" Jamie Called

"Not the time Jamie Bennett!" Mrs. Bennett Groaned as she carried Sophie inside

"Wow she needs to lighten up" Jack looked at Jamie "you think she needs a snowy house today?" Jack asked his young friend

"Yes, I think she does!" Jamie laughed

Jack started to make frost all over the windows

And made it very cold inside Jamie's mother was confused what's going on but Sophie was giggling and laughing because she sees Jack Frost

Jamie was looking at what Jack was playfully doing around the first floor

The froze the water and made sparking frost all over the stairs and made it snow

"Jamie what's going on?" His mother asked

"Jack Frost" Jamie Answered

"no Time for joking and playing around tell me the truth!" His mother demanded

"but I am not lying Sophie says is Jack Frost too" Jamie pointed at Sophie

"Jackie? Jack-Jack! Frosty? Jack-Jack Frosty" Sophie Babbled

"if this is a joke it's not funny!" his mother sighed

"Jack? It's not working try something else!" Jamie whispered to Jack

Jack made frost on the wall and wrote Jack Frost and drew an owl and his staff and snowflakes and cookies and mice

Mrs. Bennett puzzled "this is the stuff you were talking to me about but what's the owl? Wait! is that the owl Sophie was on about?"

"Yes, Angie been chasing that owl around for a while but I easily caught it!" Jamie answered and Mrs. Bennett was stunned

"ok if I see Jack behind me right now, I am going to scream and hit him with my purse" Mrs. Bennett turned around and Smacked Jack Frost with her purse

"OW! Take it easy! Please!" Jack Frost Begged

"this is a dream pull it together Wendy pull it together your dreaming and there is not a young boy freezing your house" Mrs. Bennett hyperventilated then looked at Jamie "I am not dreaming, am I?" Mrs. Bennett questioned

"Nope" they all said to her

"oh dear" Mrs. Bennett Fainted

"umm what now?" Jack asked Jamie

"I don't know she too heavy for me to carry her! Can you?" Jamie started to freak out a bit

"not really my strength is not like that I can over power Pitch for example but can't pick her up" Jack looked at his mother

"so, we shall just leave her there I guess" Jack looked around "and have a wet mess to clean up when this snow melts"

"can you unfreeze things?" Jamie asked the young Guardian

"nope" Jack replied "maybe Angie can"

Baby tooth made some noises Mrs. Bennett was waking up

"so, it was not a dream, just great. I feel so bad and silly now" she stood up "and now we have a young boy here who can make it snow"

"I am Jack Frost ma'am and I may look 14 but I am actually 314 years old" Jack Corrected

"now everything is wet so "Jack" what are you doing here?" Mrs. Bennett asked

"doing my Job making it snow and when I am not doing that, I am doing my job as The Guardian of Fun" Jack answered

"and also, I am at also at least 11 greats grand Uncle to your son Jamie so that means I am your 10 greats grand uncle!" Jack told Mrs. Bennett

"Jackson Overland? He died from drowning 300 years ago I know that because I gave Jamie papers that said that." then she looked around

"wait... I am talking to a dead person this day just got weirder" She put her hand on her face and adjusted her glasses

"anyway, feel free to do whatever you want except make it snow or icy or anything along those lines" and she went up stairs

Jamie looked at the cookie jar "can I have a cookie Jack?" Jamie asked

"cookie! cookie!" Sophie Giggled

"well she did say I can do anything I want and so yes you can have a cookie" Jack watched them devour the cookies

"Hey Jack Frost! I see they really like the cookies and I can make them more" Angie Smiled "but since there here I should make them the traditional way not fully with magic"

"since now you're in charge can I use the stove?" Angie asked

"certainly! but its the oven your post to use" Jack responded

And soon she was making cookies with the Bennett children

"now we need butter and flour" Angie instructed

Jamie got the butter and flour and Jamie and Angie started to knead the dough

"Can I eat it raw?" Jamie pleaded

"um one second" Angie taped the dough and it glowed a bit "now you can"

"it's so good! I wish I can do this every day!" Jamie beamed

"cookie cookie!" Sophie ate some dough

"Now time to make little dough balls on the cookie sheet like so" she made a dough ball "now you try Jamie"

Jamie put a massive ball of cookie dough on the pan

"that will work" Angie Paused "I guess"

"maybe we can make snowflake cookies!" Jamie Said excitedly

"Jack want to join us?"

"certainly Kiddo" Jack answered and he made little snowflake cookies

"cookie?" Sophie tilted her head

"now we put them in the oven!" then she smirked and looked at Jack, Jamie and little Sophie "if I can't use magic" she put her hands in a claw shape around the tin then they started to rise and Jamie's Huge Cookie dough ball made a huge cookie and then they had 78 cookies

"see? Now we have cookies!" Angie Laughed

"want one?" Jamie Handed one to Jack "they might be hot"

"hot things don't bother me Kiddo" and he took a bite the first thing he ate in 149 years

Jamie's mouth was full of cookies "try not to choke Kiddo" Jack smiled

"that never gets old" Angie Mumbled

"what never gets old?" Jack asked

"kids smiling faces makes you feel good on the inside doesn't?" Angie Responded "also I kind like when you call me doll-face my family members called me that"

"glad to hear that, I like when I make people feel happy" Jack Smiled

"now there's another way we are alike we both love bringing joy to people" Angie patted Jack Frost on the back

"even Baby tooth likes the cookies" Jack watched as Baby Tooth tried to eat the cookie that was almost as big as her

"why cookies of all things? Why not angel cake?" Jack asked trying to hide his clever joke

"I get your joke, it's because I am an angel isn't?" Angie replied

"Fairy?" Sophie tilted her head

"No, angel" Angie Replied

"Angie!" Sophie babbled

"did you ever catch that owl?" Jamie asked Angie

"Nope, but it will come back someday her job is to scan the area for trouble but in this world, then again there is too much of it or she found something and is hunting it down I was able to get the cat she was easy to get though" Angie replied

"the cat?" Jamie spoke "I never seen the cat"

"well she saw you and Jack and Jack saw the cat as well" Angie Clarified

Then they heard the owl it had something with it as it sat near the window

"there you are! What's this?" Angie opened the letter

"it's from Phil! Does anyone speak yeti?" Angie looked around

"I do know a little yeti speak" Jack Looked at the letter

"something about north pole seems urgent" Jack gave the letter back to Angie

"maybe it's your birthday?" Angie Guessed "wait, do guardians have birthdays?"

"I don't know, you think we should bring Sophie and Jamie?" Jack Suggested

"No, not without me! now I can see you now you must ask me." Mrs. Bennett interrupted "now I do not care where we are going now, I am coming too those are my kids you know" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed

Jamie got out the snow globe that got left behind last time they went there

"Santa's House!" Jamie put the snow globe down and it made a portal

They went through the portal and everything seemed in order intill the yetis spotted Mrs. Bennett

" _maybe this was not a good idea"_ _Mrs._ _Bennett_ _thought_

But to her surprise they just waved and moved on with their business

"Oh, lookie here isn't Wendy herself an adult believer who started to believe again in there adulthood usually adult believers were believers their whole life or at least since childhood" North gave a warm smile

"hey little-ankle bitter!" Bunny said to Sophie

"So, it was not a dream I regret a few things now." Mrs. Bennett said to herself

"So, I am going to show you what I called you here for, we got Nightlight and Kathrine here or you might know her as Mother Goose the Guardian of storytelling" North pointed at Nightlight and the Guardian of storytelling

"I knew it she was real! but I thought she was a goose" Angie spoke

"you're not the only one to think that" Kathrine remarked

"wait a minute if she is also a guardian where in the world was she a month ago?" Jack asked North

"Honestly, I have no clue!" North responded

"so, where were where you Kathrine and Nightlight?" Jack asked the two

"good question, we were... somewhere I have no idea do you remember?" Kathrine admitted

Nightlight shrugged

"he doesn't talk much does he?" Angie questioned

"not really no, but he can talk" Kathrine answered "but weren't there two children and an adult following you a moment ago?"

Jack and Angie looked around then Jack Spoke up "yes but there probably fine there with their mother and Baby Tooth too apparently because she not on my shoulder anymore" Jack looked around " _I hope they are ok" he thought_

"I'll get them you stay here and go see what they are on about and Nightlight gives me the feeling like he staring me down" Angie said as went off to find the Bennett's shortly followed by Nightlight slowly shaking his head at that comment

"so, what brings you here you're a little late we already banished Pitch if that's why your here" Jack Continued "and don't mind her she did not mean it offensively Nightlight, she just, well, Angie"

"we are here because Man in The Moon told us too" Kathrine stated

"ok I am back I found out where everyone is Baby tooth went back with the tooth fairy, Bunny taken Sophie to the Warren and Mrs. Bennett went home and Jamie is behind me" Angie Reported "oh and did you find out why there here?"

"Man in Moon told us to come here" Kathrine explained "now that we have arrived Man in Moon shall tell us are task"

Then the moon shown symbols on the ground then the person they were facing's shadow no one knew who they were except one, Angie.

"I thought I defeated them years ago! How?! If they get their hands on the sphere, they can destroy everything in a heartbeat without even knowing it was themselves" Angie roared

"when I find him, I shall make his defeat slow and harsh!" Angie echoed

The room was getting oddly windy and everything shaking Angie's eyes where glowing white and the odd symbol she has on her dress glows on the top of her hands the lights start to flicker then it all stopped as Angie calmed down

"sorry if I scared you, I just don't like this guy I am glad Man in The Moon gave us the chance to defeat the him or _it_ that I preferer to call them"

"who is this guy Angie? because I want to help you!" Jamie stepped in "I know I was not told to help you by the moon guy but I want to help and that's what I am going to do I may be only 8 but I have a center too its trust you all have a center, I do too and I wish to help and there's nothing you're going to do or say make me do otherwise also we should get going because this guy is a threat we should go and beat him up and win" Jamie Put his hands in the air "who's with me?"

"us" Angie responded "we are right in front of you" taking Jamie's question literally

"and always will be" Jack added

"let's defeat this darkness forever and together!" Kathrine shouted

Nightlight nodded

"now let's get the rest of the guardians! North?" Jack Asked North

"Here for you all the way Jack" North responded as he turns on his northern lights on and called the Guardians to fight a new threat together

Soon all the guardians where here, Sandman, Tooth, North, Bunny, Jack and Kathrine where all in one room with Jamie, Nightlight and Angie

"Angie The Guardian Angel will you help us find this new threat and tell us all you know about him and save the children with us, you Angie are only hope to stop him you faced him before and took him down you know him as of we, we do not, Angie, we ask of your assistance will you help us?" North Asked Angie

"does an Owl have their eyes fixed in their head? Yes! I am coming with you!" Angie responded bravely "and Jamie is going to help us"

"That's all we need to hear mate and I am glad to stand beside you and fight with you today" Bunny patted The Angel on the back

"now I will explain who he is, he is the Hollow as I like to call him, I do not know it's real name he more of an _it_ as it bares no soul, he made of shadows and darkness he has hallow eyes and no he's not Pitch or the bogyman because he not a stranger a bogyman is a stranger right? Well that's what my family told me years ago anyway but back on topic we will need to plan how to do this unlike most enemies he will wait for you to fight him which we can take to our advantage the Hollow is after this sphere what so special about it? if one crack comes to it by a being on purpose it can destroy even the most powerful of beings if he does this there is no chance of use defeating him" Angie Explained

"so, if we get the Sphere first, we can defeat him?" Jack asked

"Yes, and that's what I plan to do now how do you want to get there?" Angie asked Jamie

"the tunnels there like a slide so it will be fun!" Jamie responded

"ok! Tunnels it is! Bunny?" Angie looked at Bunny

"on it mate" Bunny Tapped his foot and they all went in the tunnels

"wee! This is so fun!" Jamie cheered

"but as they got out, they were in a cave full of gems then sat the sphere

Angie was about to grab it then Jamie Grabbed her dress

"what if it was booby trapped?" Jamie feared

"don't worry it's not" and she grab the Sphere and nothing happened and they soon went back to Santa's workshop

"now we must be careful we never know when He might come after us because we have it"

"I already HAVE!" a dark scratchy voice roared and then spoke "this is nowhere for a good fight lets go somewhere else, shall we?" then they were all taken to an open field "now we may fight but this an unfair fight 1 vs 9 and you are all so powerful so this is not right so I will summon my minions to make this fair don't let the numbers of them fool you" then 80 dark humanoid figures appeared "defeat them and you can fight me" it snarled

Then they went after them they took out them out one by one

"Now if you hold the boomerang like so, you can take out multiple of them at once" Bunny gave Jamie the Boomerang and he hit three with it

"not too bad of a job there ain't it?" Bunny Responded

Jack Frost Blasted them with frost with his staff, Angie zapped them with beams of light magic out of her halo and then shouted "for the animals who fallen fighting with me may you please stand with me and fight once more!" and then ghostly animals appeared beside her them being an owl, a cat, a lion, an eagle, and a wolf who fought with her, Kathrine was stabbing them with her dagger, Nightlight was striking them with a stick that had a dagger on the end, Bunny was taking them out with his boomerangs, North took them out with his swords, Tooth Punched them, Sandy used his Dreamsand whips to throw them around, and Jamie was helping when he was asked too

"Now kiddo I will pick you up and I want you to kick the shadow thing in the face got it?" Jack asked, Jamie nodded and Jack picked him up and Jamie Kicked the figure in the face and the figure turn into dust like they all did when they were taken down

"good job kiddo!" Jack praised Jamie

After a while there was only 34 left

"Watch out!" Kathrine Yelled

Jamie Ducked and Kathrine Quickly stabbed it "33 left to go!" Kathrine smiled

Angie threw her Halo "make that 23!" Angie added

Nightlight swigged his staff that had the diamond dagger on it

Then he held up 10 fingers

"good job my dear friend!" Kathrine told Nightlight

"Make that 6" Bunnymond corrected as he took out 4

Sandy threw 2 of them in the air and put up 2 fingers the fight was almost over

Jack froze one "only one left" Jack Looked at Jamie "now beat the daylights out of the shadow thing with my staff" he gave Jamie his staff

"bad shadow thingy bad!" Jamie scolded and soon it turns into dust and Jamie gave Jack back his staff

"Now it's your turn you thing you!" Angie jeered

"a deal is a deal now we shall end this where we stand!" It screamed

"you're not match for us! I help take down Pitch now I can take you down too" Jamie made it known to Hollow

The fight was epic everyone got to weaken him and everyone got a good hit on him even Jamie the small boy who Hollow doubted, it took a few hours but it was worth every second it was made clear Jamie was meant to be with the guardians more often as he helped Jack, Tooth, Bunny, Santa, Sandy, Kathrine, Nightlight and Angie, Jamie felt he could do anything he felt that this was the coolest day ever in his life, Jack was proud of his first believer who fought with him and helped banished Pitch who he later found out that Jamie was his at least 11 greats nephew and he had so much fun with to have him join him again though Jamie was only 8, Jamie was special and Jack hopes that Jamie will come home with a story to tell everyone but then soon Hollow was almost defeated and then Angie with her halo in her hand sliced right through him and Hollow turn to dust and then oddly Hollow turned into a flower then they were back in Santa's workshop

Nightlight patted Jamie on the back and gave him a warm smile

"the enemy is defeated now we can be at peace with that" Kathrine declared

"now I think we should all be proud of Jamie and Angie, now I think we should celebrate!" Jack Suggested

"I think that is a wonderful idea" Katherine Agreed "Kailash! Care to Join?"

They heard a loud honk and Kailash soon was in the building she was big a horse

"Kailash! I love you so much!" Kathrine Hugged Kailash

"oh! so that's why she's called Mother Goose" Angie Blurted out

Nightlight nodded

"does this mean we are friends now?" Angie asked Nightlight

Nightlight shrugged

"shake on it?" Angie put out her hand to shake Nightlight's, He looked confused at what see was trying to do

"it's a handshake it means I am giving you a positive response or I am greeting you" Angie said to Nightlight as he slowly grabbed her hand and then shook her hand then he smiled and started to shake everyone's hand extremely fast

Kathrine Laughed "you really know how to make a person smile don't you?" and Kathrine hugged Nightlight

"well, I might need to go home soon, maybe we can celebrate at my house?" Jamie asked

"of course, we can" Tooth responded

Then Jamie went home with the Guardians, Nightlight and Angie

"Bunny!" Sophie Called as she hugged Bunnymond

"Mom! Mom! I had this advancer where I got to fight bad guys and I meet Kathrine Aka mother goose and Nightlight and I help take down this bad guy that Angie does not like and when we battled, and Angie had all these cool ghost animals that fought with her it was AWSOME!" Jamie rambled to his mother, Mrs. Bennett smiled and hugged her son

"now who's ready to celebrate?" North Said to everyone warmly

"I am!" Jamie Smiled

"Angie make an angel food cake" Jack asked her

"why not?" Angie smiled as she made the cake out of thin air

"who wants cake?" Angie asked everyone they all said yes or nodded

Jamie and Sophie went crazy on their slice of cake

Nightlight smelled it and took a little bit and smiled and ate the rest of it

Kathrine giggled at her friend's enthusiasm

"cake out of the thin air, out of nothing! who would of thought?" North commented

Jack froze his plate when he touched it

Everyone seemed to love it and they all had a wonderful time even Mrs. Bennett who really had no idea what was going on

Nightlight was curious about how the light switch worked keep turning off and on again

Kailash was sitting in the living room, Sophie was memorized by everything that was going on and Jamie felt like a hero again everyone was happy and Angie was finally lifted from her enteral sadness

Nightlight got Kathrine's attention and showed her the light switch and turn it off and on again "magic! This house uses magic Nightlight!" Kathrine eyes where wide and she had an open smile and they started to play with the light switch together

"what are they doing?" Jamie asked

"playing with the light switch it's so amazing how it works really" Jack responded

"wow I can't wait to tell Ombric about this magic, this is amazing! light from a switch without it being connected! of all the magic I seen this must be the oddest because Mrs. Bennett is no wizard!" Kathrine looked at Nightlight "do you think this is odd too?"

Nightlight just stared at the lightbulb and then he touches it but quickly stops after it burned him

"it's hot? The Bennett's must be very magical to create heat and light in a little glass thing or maybe it has fire inside a very magical fire that obeys the switch! this is getting more fascinating by the minute Nightlight!" Kathrine was excited about her discovery

Nightlight nodded and glowed and then flickered on and off himself

Then Kathrine copied Nightlight's pattern using the light switch and played a game together with the light switch

"Nightlight when we get back to Santoff Claussen we need to get one of these magic glowing glass teardrop things!" Kathrine said to Nightlight

Nightlight pointed to another light switch Kathrine looked at the switch

"I wonder what this does!" and she touched it "it also makes light! I wonder if the all make light" Kathrine and Nightlight went around the house looking for every switch they can then they found a switch that made noises in a tiny room when Nightlight heard that whirling noise it spooked him for a moment then Kathrine came in "amazing this one triggers a noise! Maybe it's the magic fire talking or a recording of wind or it makes wind! this house is intriguing" Kathrine looked at the faucet "I wonder what this one does?" she turned the faucet on "water! Nightlight! Water coming from this thing!"

Nightlight looked around and found the shower and turn it on it sprayed him and he quickly got out all wet

"A rain machine interesting" Kathrine looked around

Then Nightlight saw a bottle of shampoo and smelled it and try to eat it and spitted it out

"I think we are not supposed to eat that" Kathrine looked at the bottle and turned around and spotted a fan

"what is this? it looks like a windmill in box with holes in it!" Kathrine looked around to see how it works and then Nightlight turn it on

"it's wind a machine! And it makes your voice sound funny! Come on Nightlight say something in this machine it makes your voice sound echoey and like your vibrating come on Nightlight try it!" Kathrine Begged

"Hello there?" Nightlight said in the fan it made his voice as well sound weird and it dried him off from his encounter with the shower "this is amazing Nightlight! We should find more things like this!" Kathrine looked around and then Nightlight spotted the thermostat and tapped Kathrine on the shoulder "this must be what controls the heat in here strange I wonder where it comes from" Kathrine spoke "Nightlight help me find where the heat comes from"

Nightlight nodded and looked around for a heat source then he found the vent Nightlight could feel the warm air on his face it felt nice

"have you found it?" Kathrine asked her dear friend

"it's so warm it makes my face tingle!" Kathrine looked at Nightlight "everything is better with you around we should get back there probably looking for us" Kathrine went back to the living room with Nightlight

"where were you guys?" Angie asked the two

"exploring this amazing magic house!" Kathrine Answered

"Ok fair enough but our celebrating is far from over" Angie lead them to Jamie having good fun with Jack

"you're my best friend Jack and now I know you're my Uncle too I will never stop believing and if I do, please do whatever it takes to make me believe again" Jamie hugged Jack

"I will, don't worry kiddo I will never ever let that happen" Jack responded

"Jack you're going to outlive me so if me or Sophie has any kids can you watch over them too?" Jamie asked Jack Frost

"of course, Jamie, but when that times comes, I will try my hardest to keep you breathing as long as possible and that day will be the saddest day in my whole life but that day is not happening anytime soon, I promise" Jack stood up "and if worse comes to shove I will get Angie to resurrect you"

"cool!" Jamie grabbed Jack's hand and leaned his head ageist Jack's side

"I am glad we are related, so because we are related that means you can love me because you're my family too" Jamie smiled

"True and Kiddo maybe we should find Angie's family" Jack suggested

"sure! There's a computer in the study I'll get Angie" Jamie went to look for Angie

"Angie I thought we could try to find your family since you don't know where they are" Jamie asked the Angel

"sure, I know of one family member I don't talk about her much" Angie replied

"come on!" Jamie went to the study and went on the computer with Jack standing on his right and Angie on his left

"so, what's your real name Angie before you came The Guardian Angel?"

Angie hesitated to speak but said it anyway "Amanda Roseline Runes"

"Runes?" Jamie froze "like as in Jane Larken Runes?"

"Yes" Angie Sulked on a chair near the computer in the study

"she was only one who believed I would come back and well I did, but my family lost hope but still carried on the story and so did their kids and so on, but Jane Believed and I was with a family member again" Angie looked at Jamie "go on look it up on the computer, but I am going to say that it's not happy story"

Jamie typed in Amanda Roseline Runes

"it says Amanda Roseline Runes 1955 –1967 an genius child who most people believed by falling to her death due to remains found that probably belonged to her then in 1984, 17 years later DNA results found that the remains were not of Amanda then the case got more serious when they started questioning 4 people who were with Amanda during the time of her death all said they were separated when it happened then they heard rocks falling and some of the cliff was gone this was later found out to be a lie as it made no sense since the cliff broke 3 years prior to the disappearance of Amanda 42 years have passed and her disappearance was still a mystery then Jane Larken Runes great-great granddaughter of Max John Runes Amanda's younger Brother

Jane said that Amanda told her that she died in the woods defending a lost child after that claim they investigated the scene and founded a necklace buried in the ground in a box with a note _saying thank you for your protection though now your is_ _body gone I shall bury what I have found of you now I wish you can see me now but I have to stay silent now_

3 years later Jane Larken Runes mysteriously died but Jane's body was found but still no one can figure out her death" Jamie looked at Angie "spooky back story it's giving me chills"

"no, I think I am giving you the chills" Jack lifted his hand off Jamie's shoulder

"so now you know" Angie sighed

"how did Jane die?" Jamie asked

"Pitch" Angie said gloomily

"and I am guessing the person who was attacking the child was Hollow?" Jack guessed

"yes" Angie replied "now let's stop talking about this" she looked at Jack her eyes where no longer black holes but dark jade green

"Jane was the one who Tooth had missing teeth for." Jack Continued "and you had her tooth box and put some teeth in"

"how did you know that?! were you spying on me?" Angie was little Angry

"No, your owl told me" Jack lied

"Oh, sorry I should not jump to conclusions you know" Angie calmed down and though Jack felt very bad to lie to his friend Angie he was relieved that she believed his lie and it was better than being blasted by her if he didn't

"you know what take her" she summoned her owl "she likes you more than me so I wish to give her to you for my gratitude for being a good friend" she handed Jack the owl "she really likes you"

"does she have a name?" Jack asked

"Amber because when she is not being summoned, she turns into a necklace of an amber owl"

"interesting" Jack muttered

The owl perched on his shoulder

They went out of the study and the celebration was still going and North was giving Sophie a cookie and playing with Bunny as well

And Kathrine was writing a book about this place and the day Nightlight and she had. everyone seemed to be happy.

"So, Angie you still want me to call you that or you want me to refer you as Amanda?" Jack asked Angie

"neither doll-face is fine" Angie Laughed

"ok doll-face what's next on the agenda?" Jack smiled

"playing, celebrating, and having fun" Angie responded

"Sounds good" Jack said

One 1 hour later the party was over and everyone had fun but it was time for the children to go to bed for tonight

"goodnight Jamie" Jack smiled as he left out the window to a sleeping Jamie behind him in his bed

"for the person who repents ice and snow you have the warmest heart of anyone I have ever known" Angie looked at Jack

"Thank you, Angie, I am glad we meet and you're a good friend too. a Guardian Angel is an Angel who is assigned to guide and protect a person or multiple people and you did your job well" Jack nodded

"well, see you on the flipside" Angie disappeared into glitter instead of turning into a cloud of dust

"I hate when she does that" He looked at the Owl

"so Amber, how you doing today?"

"whooo whooo" Amber hooted

"good to hear that" Jack petted the owl

He noticed something odd the owl started to turn solid like it was alive again Amber still had that symbol on her forehead that he later found out it meant pure and was she ghostly white and her eyes where vibrate orange and had blue cuffs on her feet like how Angie has blue bracers

"you really are a beautiful owl" Jack complimented the Owl

"Twitt twoo hoot hooo" Amber Hooted as a reply

"thank you too Amber that was a nice thing for you to say though I am not sure if everyone thinks that way" Jack said to the owl starting a conversation that only he can understand

"hoot hoot?" the owl cocked her head

"well some people do not like to be bothered" Jack walked along the telephone wire with Amber flying beside him

"hoot whooo" the owl went on Jacks shoulder

"really? You're sure about that?"

"whooo whooo hoo" The owl looked unsure

"well no one knows that for certain not even you it seems" Jack Looked around trying to change the subject "you see that statue?"

"whoo" the owl responded

"that's where Jamie got hit by a coach when I took him on a sledding trip"

"woot?!" The owl looked worried

"the coach was an accident" Jack quickly clarified to calm Amber

"whooo whooo" Amber hooted with relief

"I feel bad about lying to Angie about the tooth box" Jack told Amber

"hoot hoot?" Amber asked

"oh why? Because I did not want her to blast me to pieces"

"whoo" Amber rubbed Jack's head with her beak

"thank you for the understanding" Jack smiled he was happy for his new owl friend

"Twitt twoo whooo whooo hoot" Owl hooted back

"No thank you necessary you say? Amber it's called I am being polite" Jack made known

"hoo hoo hoot hoo." hooted Amber seemed unhappy

"oh! you meant by I did not need to thank you because it's your job?" Jack acknowledged Amber's response

"whoo" Amber hooted

"sorry I thought you meant something else" Jack apologized

Amber was pleased even though she was an owl and can't show much facial expression

"so how did Angie manage to get you back?" Jack asked

"hoo hoo ooh hoot" the Owl answered

"you came back to her?" Jack stuttered

"whoo" Amber answered

"that's nice" Jack said as he froze the telephone wire next to him

"who hoo" Amber hooted

"wait if you do that how do I summon you again?" Jack fretted

"hoot" Amber looked at Jack

"Rise and stand with me Amber?" Jack paused "is that how I summon you?"

"whoo" Amber gave her equivalent of a yes

"ok then bye Amber for now" Jack replied then Amber turn into a necklace of an Owl it was white and had a rare blue Amber stone in it, it was beautifully decorated and, on the back, it said Amber the Owl

"wow" Jack was stunned and he put it in his pocket along with the stone Angie gave him if she was needed

The next day Jack felt a little empty inside like there was nothing for him to do he did not like this feeling at all not one bit it was May 12th 2012 now and so much went on in the 4 days that have passed since they met Angie

So, to get rid of that feeling he went to see Jamie and hopefully Jamie has something for him to do before he knocked on the window he summoned Amber and then he went inside

"Hi Jack! Hello Ms. Amber" Jamie greeted

"hey kiddo!" Jack waved

"hoot hoot!" Amber greeted Jamie as well

"so what are you doing kiddo?" Jack asked with a smile

"playing with my toys and thinking" Jamie answered

"thinking of what?" Jack questioned

"Angie, Kathrine and Nightlight" Jamie responded "Kathrine and Nightlight are in Santa's workshop and Angie I have no idea where she is" Jamie looked down and grabbed his circle thing that was called the " _Angel Caller"_ and pressed the jewel it let out a little bell sound and soon Angie was at the window

"Hello Jack, hello Jamie and Hello Amber" Angie greeted them all

"I had a wonderful conversation with Kathrine and Nightlight they are very good people you know" Angie Smiled "so you called?"

"oh! I just wanted to talk to you" Jamie replied

"really? Wow! That feels awesome to hear someone say that to me!" Angie cheered

"hoot hoot" Amber Hooted

"yes, I did not forget about you" she petted her Owl friend the symbol glowed when she touched Amber

"so, what were you and Nightlight and Kathrine talking about?" Jack asked

"Jamie's house and all the magic they found" Angie answered

"magic? they do they mean the light switch?" Jamie tilted his head

"Yep! and the facet, shower, electric fan and the thermostat" Angie listed

"well at least they did not see the computer" Jamie responded "then they would have gone crazy with that one"

"well I glad I got to talk to you Jamie" Angie smiled

"or the toilet that could have been a mess!" Jamie laughed

"or the washing machine or the dryer!" Angie giggled

"I hope they can come over again they are so funny! Jamie smiled

"I will be sure to tell them that" Angie responded warmly with her warm presence and Jack's cold it made the room very lukewarm Jamie liked that feeling that his two friends standing with him, Jack cold, Angie is warm the biggest difference between them but even with that fact Angie is cold as a dead body but that makes sense and that does not bother him he knows this day was going to be awesome.

"it's a snow day!" Jack Shouted "no let's go have some fun!"

"Sledding no, snowball fight! No BOTH!" Jamie blurted out

"both? That's fine with me! Jack Frost?" Angie asked her friend

"why not my job is fun and all the kids can see me so this is going to be really fun" Jack smiled

"Now Jamie go get your sled!" Angie told Jamie

"ok! And I also need to get out my Pjs to!" Jamie grinned

"you mean your pajamas?" Angie asked "I thought PJs meant Peanut butter and jelly"

They all laughed in yet again another time Angie got a word mixed up

As they went outside all the kids greeted Jack and join in the fun even Mrs. Bennett and Abby the grey hound and under the porch out came an elf that Abby was hiding, they had a snowball fight and Kathrine and Nightlight came and join the fun, Amber dropped Snowballs from the sky

"Nice aim Amber!" Jack complimented the owl

"twitt Twoo" Amber hooted back

Every child on the block or was nearby joined in, all the early bird children, Jamie's friends, Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Pippa and Monty, Nightlight and Kathrine joined as well, and of course Jack and Angie were playing too and last but not least Sophie was playing happily as well

"Hey Soph! Think fast!" Jamie threw a snow ball and purposely missed his little sister "oh no! I missed!" then Sophie gently put snow in his face

"I got you!" She babbled to her older brother Jamie

"I love you Sophie" Jamie said as he hugged his little sister Sophie

"me too" Sophie hugged Jamie back

Jack smiled at Sophie and Jamie's hug then he thought of something but he was not 100% sure it will work

"Angie? Do you think you can resurrect my sister Emma?" Jack asked

"I don't know since she died centuries ago, she will just be a ghost and also because of that fact how do you want me to do it? As a Child like how you left her as, with her memories to up to the day she died or just with the memories she had at that time or near your physical age 14 with the same memories or the memories she had at 14, or as an adult with the same two choices as earlier or as the day she died with all her memories but whatever chose you make when she goes back to heaven she will get a memory of being resurrected and seeing you again" Angie Responded

"maybe that can be her choice, you gave your animal friends a choice as well" Jack added

"ok if this does not work that means she does not want to come back" Angie looked at Jack then she held her halo in front of her it made a symbol on the ground like the one on her dress and the one on Amber's feathery forehead

"bring back our beloved, bring back our dear being back our Emma Overland young as she wants or old as she can, bring back the girl whose brother has fallen her choice will be clear please let her hear the tears and sorrow bring back her ghost bring back our beloved, bring back our dear bring back our Emma Overland please it's your choice and hers bring back the sad girl who all beloved" Angie's halo shot out a beam of light towards the symbol her hair went out of her bun and her long hair flowed and floated and soon a young ghost appeared the ghost looked at her hands and looked up at Jack

"Jack?" she called "Jack is that you?" she ran up and hugged him

"Emma, I missed you!" Jack hugged back

"of course, you did it! been 300 years since you died" Emma laughed

"I know that but now you're here and I know not for that long but..." Jack trailed off then Emma Smiled "all that matters is I am with you now"

The day was long and fun it made Jack wish that it will never end because the next day this sister will return to heaven once again but it wasn't going to happen yet he still had time so he went off to have alone time with his sister because that was something, he needed the most.

Nightlight drew a picture in the snow of Jack and Emma leaving and a question mark

"why are they leaving? well its simple they are brother and sister and they have not seen each other in 300 years" Kathrine responded

Nightlight gave a sad nod

"I know it's sad, but it did have a happy ending for them" Kathrine held Nightlights hand once again "now Nightlight lets have some fun it's snowing after all"

But back where Jack and Emma where heading they had a good conversation, they did in fact have a lot to catch up on in the span of 300 years

"So.. Emma, name something that someone did that you never forgive them for since I err... died" Jack asked his little sister

"2 things myself for wanting to go ice skating but then again if that never happened you will never become Jack Frost and now on that note is losing hope on your spirit coming back because I could have seen you if I did not lose hope, then in my 20s this boy asked me to ice skate I slapped him so hard because well you can figure that one out" Emma giggled

"I wish I was there and remembered you I could froze him solid!" Jack laughed "and if I remembered I could get you to believe in me again or in this case get the hope of my return of my spirit" Jack looked at his sister

"well the past in the past and we can't change that" Emma looked at her brother frozen in time but then again, she is now a ghost and frozen in time with him the best place she could be with her brother she loves so much.

"it feels weird talking about me in my 20s since I am ghost now looking like how I did when I was 10" Emma smiled "so what's yours?"

"well it's myself and following that voice and not hiding the tooth box if I had it in my pocket, they would have probably let me explain where Baby Tooth is then we could have got her back" Jack responded

"ok my turn to ask a question! what was the weirdest thing you did with your winter magic?" Emma asked her brother

"making Cheerio shaped hail. Cheerio is a type of cereal by the way." Jack answered

"now what is the best thing that ever happen to you?" Jack questioned

"the best thing? Being here with you." Emma responded

"me too!" Jack patted his sister on her head

They asked each other questions the whole day but while that was happening Angie was with Jamie talking and walked off together when everyone started to leave

"Jamie if I left will you miss me?" Angie asked expecting a no

"yes, Angie why wouldn't I? Jamie replied, Angie was not expecting that answer

"why do people ask you to go away a lot? I can tell by your behaver that they have" Jamie asked Angie

"when I was Amanda no one wanted me intill I was gone they finally cared to late now uh?" Angie replied

"sorry to hear that but now I promise no one will ever want you to go away again." Jamie reassured her

"promise?" Angie asked gloomily with hope

"Promise with my life that none of us will ask you to go away without a good reason" Jamie promised her "or at least I never will"

"your wise for an 8-year-old" Angie said to the boy

"but you're the wisest person I know" Jamie grabbed her hand

"I am glad I am protected by you" Jamie smiled

"I am glad I was assigned to you protect" Angie hugged Jamie

"you were?" Jamie was surprised

"since Jane died, I was free to protect another and you earn it so now for evermore I will be here to protect you" Angie gave a soft smile and bent down to his level "the day I am not here to protect you is a day I am in the most trouble to not be able to come to your call" She put her hand on his shoulder "you have my word" she promised

"if I keep my promise you will keep yours if I break mine you can break your deal?" Jamie put out his hand "remember what I told you when you brought me cookies what a handshake means?"

Angie nodded

"well this one means a deal" Jamie shook Angie cold freezing hand

"why are your hands cold?" Jamie asked

"2 reasons, they always where cold even when I was alive and I am well dead you heard the expression cold, dead body, right?" Angie responded playfully

"the expression is _not over my cold dead body"_ Jamie corrected

"well this time it means something different" Angie smiled

"you're so funny Angie" Jamie spoke "like Jack, you are very alike"

"yes, yes we are" then they looked up saw a spirit go up and disappear near the moon

"I guess that was Jack's sister" Jamie asked Angie

"yep we should get you home now" Angie told him as they both trudged through the snow

"can't you fly?" Jamie asked The Angel

"yes! hop on my back I will take you home" Jamie listened to what he has been told and hopped on Angie's back they flew with great speed

"want me to do some tricks in the air I promise I will not let you fall" Angie asked the boy on her back that was holding tightly on her shoulders

"yes!" Jamie smiled "can you go a little slower I want this to take longer this is so fun!" Jamie requested

"on it!" Angie flew a little slower and she did flips and twirls in the air very gracefully

"woah this is incredible!" Jamie shouted with enough happiness to equal a whole country

Then after a while they came home and Jack Frost was there waiting for him

"North had something for you and Jamie probably should come to" Jack informed them

"ok Jack! and Jamie now do you want to try my portals now?" Angie asked Jamie

"now I can trust you with anything" Jamie answered

Angie whisked her hand and made a portal and they went through

"Angie Man in the moon chose you to be a guardian" North informed her

"Me? I am already a guardian, I am the Guardian Angel" Angie responded with great confusion

"No, as like a guardian of childhood" North clarified

"but The Man in Moon just chose Jack a month ago why chose another one so quickly?" Angie was still confused as ever

"honestly? I have no idea why so soon but that does not matter The Man in Moon says you are guardian so you now guardian!" told her with his heavy Russian accent

"music!" North called then the same music went on as the time Jack had his first ceremony

"before I began, I am glad you're not complaining about this like Jack did!" Santa chuckled

"now will you Angie, vow to watch over the children of the world

To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams

For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

North asked Angie

"Yes, you have my word" Angie responded

"Now you are and forever more a guardian my dear Amanda" North told her

"AMANDA?" everyone else said except for Jamie, Jack because they already knew and Nightlight and Sandy Because they either don't talk or rarely do but seemed surprised.

"that's my real name but Angie is what I like to be called or doll-face is fine too" Angie smiled

"of course, doll-face" Jack told her

"let's all cheer for Angie" Kathrine Yelled

All they yeti's cheered and Phil hugged her

Nightlight shook her hand and said under his breath "it's a good response Amanda"

Jamie hugged her "we all have a center mine is trust what is yours?"

"im-imagination" she stuttered

"Good Job doll-face now you are a guardian in two ways by name and by title" Jack smiled as he pointed to her with his staff

"you will do a wonderful job" Tooth smiled and her little fairies nodded too and Baby Tooth rubbed her head on Jack's face

"Mate you made me scared of you in the beginning but now here I see you as brave, kind, gentle, smart guardian" Bunnymond smiled

"ok bunny-roo" Angie giggled

"good one little glow-bug! see Jack its funny when you make it obvious your joking" Bunny smiled

Sandy gave her a thumbs up

Now Angie is forever a The Guardian of Imagination long with Jack The Guardian of Fun, Sandy The Guardian of Dreams, Toothiana The Guardian of Memories, North the Guardian of Wonder, Bunnymond The Guardian of hope and Kathrine the Guardian of Storytelling And Jamie even though he's not a guardian is the far from the last time they will all come together all nine of them, because we can't not forget about Nightlight, can we?

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And that was 90 years ago now Jamie is 98 years old and had children and a great-Granddaughter who was 10 years old named Amanda after Angie

"now remember what I told you about Jack Frost he will protect you and watch over you like he did for me and Angie will too she will guide you with her wisdom and courage, I love you with all my heart you will be living with your Grand-Aunt Sophie now" Old Jamie told his beloved Great-granddaughter

"wait is this good bye? please don't leave me! Your stories I need you inspire me you are my light what will I do without you telling me about the guardians?" She Cried

"I am not gone yet remember what I told you what Jack said to me when I helped banish Pitch and help making all the children believe again?" Jamie asked Amanda Bennett

"do you stop believing in the moon when sun comes out and you said no then Jack said do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out then you said no then Jack said we are always here and now then he pointed to your heart we are here too and which kinda makes you a guardian too" she looked down "I know that was not exactly it but it was close enough it's hard to recreate one's words Grandfather"

"So, I will always be in your heart and take this" Jamie handed her a huge book "Kathrine wrote it its all the advancers I had after the month I defeated Pitch every story is in there every little detail that you want to know even the stories I have not told you yet" Jamie smiled

"but it's different that it was for you and Jack, Jack came back! but you now you're not coming back I am scared grandfather Jamie" She started to cry "don't cry Jack said worst comes to shove-" Jamie got interrupted by Amanda

"they will resurrect you" Amanda finished Jamie's sentence

"Jack?" he called out to figure behind Amanda

"Yes kiddo?" Jack responded

"a promise is a promise Jack, watch over my Amanda with all your heart old friend I lived a long full filling life now I need you let Angie live the same way" Jamie looked at his old friend still looking like a 14-year-old

"I will Jamie I will protect her with my life" Jack put his hand on Amanda the 2nd's shoulder

"Angie, I kept my promise my whole life and you did too I stood by you and Jack through thick and thin now can you do the same for my Amanda?" Jamie asked the Angel

"you have my word Jamie" Angie nodded

"Amber?" he asked the owl now with a v shaped circlet on her head with a dazzling Jade green jewel like Angie's eyes

"will you be there to save Amanda and help her guide her even through the hardest conditions like you did for me when I was 11 and since then" Jamie asked the beautiful owl

"whoo" the owl nodded

"you really are a cute owl" Jamie said reaching out his old wrinkled hand to pet the owl once again

"Amanda?" Jamie called his great-Granddaughter

"yes Grandfather?" Amanda replied

"also, I want you to have this I made it into a necklace" he open his bedside drawer and gave her The Angel Caller that was on a platinum chain her eyes widened

"just like in the stories you told me" Amanda put it on her neck "I will never part with it"

"one correction Amanda it IS The Angel Caller from my stories" Jamie corrected her

"Thank you, Grandfather Jamie, I will never forget you and I will tell all my decedents your stories" Amanda Bennett held the book and now necklace tight

"thank you, for taking care of my great-granddaughter Jack and Angie you are the best friends I could have every ask for" Jamie said and slowly passed away calmly and peacefully

"you are too Jamie" Jack mourned his first believer

Then Sophie came in now 92 years old

"I love you brother, thank you Jack-Jack Frosty" she smiled as she hugged her grand-niece

Amanda open the book and read "once a long time ago 90 years ago in fact I was giving respects to this girl who I later found out was Jane Rune Angie's great-great grand-niece" she read on it continued with the promise he made to Angie and how he fought hollow and then his first date with her great-grandmother and all the magic he had in 90 years and on the last page it said _my darling Amanda who I love with all my heart please believe forever and forever more what is your center?_ Amanda's center is love and lots of it and Jack and Angie protected her for her rest of her days. THE END

author's note: the real question is what is your center reader?


End file.
